


Street Fighter x Reader! One shot series

by Isbus



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Lovely sex, Multi, OH THE REFERENCES, Obviously gay F.A.N.G, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-18 15:03:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isbus/pseuds/Isbus
Summary: So basically this is a one shot series. Go ahead! Ask for stories, just be very specific.





	1. Introduction

This is one shots for the characters of Street Fighter. I’m doing mainly x Readers for you people who love characters. I’ll give an example story with Vega since everybody LOVES Vega. 

Btw, If you want a request then ask! I will take orders like- Well what I was thinking was inappropriate so I won’t say. 

Anyway, ORDER UP!


	2. Silver Screen, Shower Scene | Vega x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You want a shower but get more than you expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this character is Spanish and Yo hablo de español (I know Spanish), here is a Spanish word key! 
> 
> Yo = I  
> Yo estoy = I Am  
> Bonito (a) = Beautiful (male/female)  
> Si = Yes  
> Dime = Tell me  
> Comes = (you) eat  
> Caca = shit  
> Feo = ugly

I grab my towel and wash cloth, then I start walking to my bathroom. A nice shower could relieve me from today’s battles. That shower would do wonders- ease me into sleep, calm me down from battles, good stuff. 

I enter the bathroom to see water running as well as the figure of a man. I poked my head in to see the man I sparred with washing himself. Vega. This is Shadaloo, I can understand why, but it was still awkward. 

I tried my best to walk out but I was quickly entranced by his movement. He stroked his hair like as if it gave him pleasure, he touched his face and admired the feel, he felt his body like he was someone else. 

“Mph, so beautiful.” He felt himself up. The water dripped down his skin making him hotter. He turned up the heat making the room nearly as hot as him. Though I didn’t like him, he WAS beautiful. 

I started getting wet because of this perverted man. He made me want him through the hate. He’s an incubus, isn’t he? 

“Well, y/n, you like what you see, do you not?” He smiled. “Yo estoy bonito, I know.” 

“Gah! How did-?!” 

“Don’t think I didn’t notice you? Why would I pretend to have a sexual attraction to my own body for the air?” He raised an eyebrow making me blush a bit more than the temperature did. I begin to stutter but he quickly ends my sentence. “Enough talk, join me.” My eyes widen as he pulls the shower curtains back to see me. 

“W-what?! I can’t do that!” 

“Yes you can. Just undress and walk into the shower.” He pauses. “If you want I can help you with that.” He smiles- that smile stays for a second before changing into a grin. Such stunning teeth. 

He steps out of the shower and starts removing my clothes. Button up? Unbuttoned. Bra? Unhooked. Shorts and underwear? They’re on the ground now. There I stood, bare and itching to throw myself- out the window or into his arms? Can’t choose. 

“Beautiful. Even better than before.” He took my arm and started to step towards the shower. “Now, the shower part.” He tugged me in with one pull. I let my body be jerked into the stall. My body can be easily manipulated when my mind gets to a point like this- a point when I can’t think straight. 

The hot water hits my skin like miniature bits of calcium chloride that touched a liquid. I don’t understand how he can handle this heat. “H-how do you-?” I pause when seeing Vega in his fullest extent. He grinned (how many times has this happened so far?) again when seeing my eyes look down at his member. I quickly look up before saying another word.,”I uh didn’t mean to!” I try to apologize but I get interrupted by being pulled closer to the matador. 

“Sush now. You didn’t do anything wrong.” He placed a finger on my lips. 

“But I-!” He felt my lips. My eyes widen as he pinches and touches my mouth. 

“So soft, so pillowy, they make me want to....” He pulled me even closer then we were before to kiss me hard. The kiss was intimate and lasted for what felt like forever. His lips were just as soft as he said mine were- soft, pillowy, both checked off. 

In the middle of this kiss, there was a tongue fight going on. I never been through this before, but I tried to explore the techniques I could try. From staying back to searching for his own, I tried them all. 

He finally pulled away. We had to wait awhile before speaking because our breath was stolen. “Have you done this before?” 

“No.” I respond. “You?” He nods. 

“Si.” He pauses. “So, do you have a lover? Dime.” 

“No...” 

“Ah, muy bien. Now it’s not that bad that I kissed you. Who am I kidding? If you had one I would tell him ‘comes caca feo!’ Or something like that.” He chuckles. “Now, let’s get you cleaned up.” He takes the bar of soap. 

“I can clean myself. You don’t have to...” 

“No. Can’t reach your back.” He rubs the soap onto my back. I yelp at the first feel of the cold bar on my smooth back. It drops farther and farther down til it reaches my butt. I blush when it runs across my behind. 

“Vega I-I think it’s clean now...” I try to get his hand off. 

“A bit more... there. Now it’s done.” He takes off the soap. 

“Phew.” I think to myself. “One more second and I would’ve gave in.” But then he goes to my front. 

“Shit.” My thoughts are nothing in comparison to the flustered screams in my head. “Damn it damn it damn it!” 

He places the bar on my chest then smears it across my waist and hips. It drops down to my cat. It stays for a few seconds then goes to my legs and feet. “Lift.” I raise my foot for him to wipe the soap all over my foot. I do it for the other foot as well. 

“Wow Vega, I actually thought that you were going to be sexual but I’m actually clean!” I get ready to thank him but he pins me to the wall of the shower. 

“Who’s to say I’m not going to be sexual?” He grins. I stare into his purple, intoxicating eyes. It’s like poison itself flowed through his iris. “But I won’t. My work of art would be ruined.” 

“Alright that’s good...” 

“But I can always masturbate.” He smiles. WE INTERRUPT THIS PROGRAM TO BRING YOU: A KNOCK AT THE DOOR. Actually more of a slam than anything. 

“Stop wasting the hot water! Some powerful gods need to bathe!” Bison shouted through the door. “Also, if you wanted a shower buddy, I would’ve sent in F.a.n.g.” He laughs. 

“Lord Bison, please! Don’t send me to bathe with an imbecile like him!” 

“No, you’re showering with me.” F.a.n.g yelps. Vega steps out and grabs his towel. 

“Hasta la vista.” He waves, leaving me. 

“Wait!” I shout but he shuts the door quickly. I don’t have a towel to cover myself up with and if I go out there without one then Bison and F.a.n.g will see me naked. I’m stuck here. 

The door opens which allows Bison to walk in. “Well F.a.n.g, it appears we have another shower buddy.” 

AFTER SCENE! 

“Don’t worry. I didn’t mean the pretend thing literally.” Vega says to his body. “I still love you so.” He kisses the body mirror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit this took forever.


	3. Poisonous Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one shot was requested by Aria. 
> 
> For the uninformed....  
> Y/N: Your name (Sally or whatever the fuck it is)  
> Y/EC: Your eye color (Blue or whatever it is)

I don’t know how I got here, but what I do remember is F.a.n.g speaking. “Y/N, I- I feel like I love you. My heart beats faster than my poison can kill.” He pulled me closer with gloved hands. His lips were right by my ear. “Give yourself to me.” 

“What?!” I shut up once I felt his warm tongue run across my ear. I shiver when the slimy glossa seperate from my skin. 

The thought of being with this snake like man made me feel... hot. He was quite attractive and he made the perfect guard dog- he could be mine. Or I could be his. 

He smiled while pushing me onto the bed. I don’t know what came over me but, I suddenly said, “F.a.n.g, I want you.” like a porn star or some shit. 

“I want you too.” He slid out of his outfit but left his pants. He was skinny but clearly didn’t laze about. His body was longer than his legs so his love handles could be shown with his short pants. 

I sat there and awaited my predator’s next move. He crawled over my laying my body to pin me down. His glasses fell off as he did so as he stared down at my y/ec eyes. I stared back into his purple, venomous eyes. 

I was caught off guard once he kissed my neck. I gasped as his pillows of lips. “Did I scare you?” He asked while whispering into my ear. “I just want to show you love, so don’t be scared.” 

“You- ah!” His hand goes under my shirt to feel my breasts. He shushed me, while playing with my tits, by kissing my own lips. His hands move down to my pants. 

“Calm down, or I might melt you to dust.” He threatened my while unbuttoning my jeans. I blush when feeling his gloved fingers tip toe down to my clit. One hand touched each pair of lips. 

“F-F.a.n.g!” I squeal. He kisses me while inserting a finger in my- ahem!- cat (I hate saying pussy). “Ah...” I moan in bliss. He takes out the finger to lick it. 

“Mmm... I don’t think you’re ready for me. You might have to beg.” He grins. “No. That would be something my lord would ask for. Such a dominant man!” He blushes while fake swooning. “Just kidding- I’m yours.” He undoes his ribbon and drops his pants. 

My face reddens with the most burning fires from my heart. His member was lean and long, like him. “F-F.a.n.g...” I moan out before gasping as his cock (I feel filthy) enters my hole. 

“Yes, Honey Buns?” He laughs. He pushes inside once to make me yelp. 

“I just, I really want you.” 

“Well you’re about to get me.” He grins. He starts lightly, getting simple oohs and ahs, but then he starts pumping a bit faster. 

“Ah! Ah!” I yelp. “F-F.A.N.G!” 

“Sorry, this is my first time. I must’ve forgotten the lube.” He pulls out a bottle and pours the liquid onto his upturned member. “Let’s continue!” Exclaims the skinny man. 

His dick slides in easily, much easier than the last time. With same pace as before, he pumps into me. I moan and squeal each time it hits my special spot (!]). “Oh F.a.n.g! Right there! Yes!” 

It was surprising how he even moaned like a girl, but at the same time- it was cute. 

We were both really close in the matter of minutes. I was nearly screaming by the time I came to this moment. He was so alike to me- oh yeah mr. krabs. 

“F.a.n.g!” I yelled once I came. 

“Daddy!” He shouted. I looked at him in confusion. “Sorry, it slipped.” Much alike to what he just said, his dick slid out. 

Oh shit. The door opened. 

“What is it?” Bison stood at the door. “Oh. Well now. F.a.n.g why didn’t you tell me you were having a party?” Bison asked while stepping inside. 

“My, My lord!” 

“Well the fun must end. I’m SOOO sorry, but F.a.n.g... get your clothes on.” 

“What are we doing now, my lord?” F.a.n.g started to get into his pants. 

“The same thing we do every night, F.a.n.g,” He paused for only a second. “Try to take over the world*. But first get your clothes on.” 

 

*Get the reference? If you do, comment the reference and you get- wait what can I give you? You can request a one shot already so.... A FREE CAR! No I don’t have that kind of money. Well, ask for something cause I’m out of ideas!


End file.
